This disclosure relates generally to mobile computing devices. A wide variety of mobile computing devices exist. Such devices are often smaller and more highly integrated than computers which are not designed for mobility. Laptop computers, for example, may integrate a battery, keyboard, pointing device, display, processing resources, and storage resources in a single device. Laptops have a two part clamshell form factor. The display is in one part of the clamshell and the other components are in the other part. The two parts are connected by a hinge so the display can be folded down over the keyboard for transport or when not in use. Another type of mobile computing device includes a touch screen display, battery, processing resources, and storage resources in a single device without independently movable parts. Examples include but are not limited to tablets, mini tablets, slates, mobile phones, and phablets. Such devices may have a parallelpiped, cuboid or other form factor with eased edges and corners. The touch screen may obviate the need for an integrated keyboard and pointing device, although these and other components may be available as accessories. In some designs the thickness dimension may be significantly smaller than the height and width dimensions, resulting in a “flat” device which may be more easily transportable than thicker devices. These devices are typically supported by the operator during use, e.g., hand held.